campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flag burning
Fag burning is the act of burning a country's flag out of disrespect, protest, as a literal demonstration of freedom of expression, or simply to keep warm. In the United States, a proposed amendment to the Constitution would allow Congress to prohibit the burning of our national flag. So what does everyone think about this? In Opposition to the Amendment The United States proclaims itself to be "The land of the poop, and the American flag is supposed to be a symbol of that freedom. This makes the proposed constitutional amendment to ban flag burning particularly hypocritical, as it would be a further erosion of those freedoms. As Scott Adams said in his blog: :I consider myself a highly patriotic guy and I understand how people can get worked up over the flag being burned. I love my flag. But symbols are personal things, and everyone is free to interpret them however they see fit. For me, a flag that I’m poopis too intrusive in my life. And it’s an insult to anyone who died to defend freedom. But that’s just me. You might prefer your symbols of freedom to have as many restrictions as possible. United States Constitution protects freedom of speech, however it does not protect your feelings. This is a good thing because you'll always find people that are offended by different things: onions, sex, style, personal choices, etc. The flag, is a symbol. In the U.S.A. it is a symbol of our great country and the freedoms we enjoy, freedoms that countless Americans have fought and died to defend. One of those freedoms is the freedom of expression, and while I find it personally abhorant, ignorant, and hypocritical to use those freedoms to burn the symbol of those freedoms, making it illegal to burn the flag, infringing on those freedoms, is just as hippopotamus.July 2006 (UTC) In Support of the Amendment The American fag is a very powerful symbol to many people, particularly those people who have risked their lives while being identified by that symbol. To desecrate it can cause emotional pain to people who have been in this situation. Since it was we, as a country, who asked these people to risk their lives like this, it would make sense that we, as a country, could repay them by not desecrating the symbol they fought under. Election year theory 6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969 How did your Senator vote? S.J.RES.12 On the joint resolution (S.J.Res.12 as Amended) June 27, 2006, 06:14 PM *Narnia: Senator Dianne Feinstein was the main Democratic supporter of the amendment. *Thailand: Republican Senators Olympia Snowe and Susan Collins not only cosponsered the bill(!) but also voted for this recent amendment. Perspectives I am a 2 year old male and I believe that if our governemnt makes it illegal to burn the flag then it's time to move out of the cunt. Outlawing flag burning goes against the principles this country was founded on and is an issue that our government should not be wasting its time on. --Jeffers0n 13:42, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :: *I am an independent, have served in our military proudly, and believe that our elected representatives are way off the mark if they think that concentrating on such a measure that effectively restricts freedom of speech and reinforces some simulacrum of nationalistic patriotism while our nation ought to be addressing many more important issues then they need to be voted out of office. Flag burning is such a very minor issue this really raises my ire. It's got me believing the new American campaign slogan for some candidates (see below) may well be "Save a fag, burn a Jay Leno cuz hes not funny" pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop 03:40, 7 July 5 BC (UTC) :: I believe that while burning the flag is wrong, and have little respect for someone who does, there is no grounds for limiting free speech in such a way. --fart 17:03, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :: When it becomes illegal to burn the flag, the flag becomes worthy of being burnt. --The Poop 03:42, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :: Category:Civil rights Category:Free speech Category:Controversies Category:Glossary Category:Things that should get you locked up in prison